Delgado
Delgado is a handsome, slender, pale orange tom with dark brown stripes, stormy-gray eyes, a narrow muzzle, and a long, spikey-furred tail. Personality Sweet, smooth-talking, romantic. He loves to have peace and quiet, and he loves to flirt with other she-cats. History :Delgado was born in the streets of Mexico City with his brother, Rojo. They were abandoned by their true parents and learned the live the way of a street cat, constantly fighting, finding new places to sleep, and finding their own food. :But one day, Delgado was dared by one street cat named Pedro to jump on the S.S. England, a cargo ship travelling to the other side of the world. But the young tom had no idea where this ship was going. Pedro led him to the shipyard and shoved him onto the ship, where Delgado couldn't get back onto mainland. The ship sailed away with the 9-moon old Delgado, shivering cold and lost. It was a long, hard trip to England. :When the ship finally arrived in the England Port, Delgado was founded by the captain and kicked off the ship. The lost Mexcian alley cat was now tired, cold, hungry, and and lost. He found some rogues and they taught him the hunter's crouch, and ran away from him because they were spooked by him. Delgado was alone once more, but his belly was full. He started towards Southern England, and travelled many miles, many days and nights, alone. Utterly alone. :Once Delgado finally reached the city, he stayed there a few days, for he had lived on the streets for nine moons by himself. He found some prey, some places to sleep, and even some cats to befriend. He fought constantly. :Suddenly, a great thunderstorm struck the city, lightning blasted the tallest building. The building collasped all over the city in blazing flames and killed and injured many. Many cats were crushed by the rubble, but Delgado was only minorly injured. Alone once more, he travelled farther south to the forest. :Delgado starts to flirt with a she-cat named Sakura, but she rejects him, and Gaara becomes angry. So he decides to take on Ankuro, who also speaks good Spanish. They interact and he flirts with her. :Delgado and Ankuro's relationship grows stronger, and they settle by the peaceful lake, nuzzling each other and kissing. He gives her a rose and she offers him a place in her home, which he willingly accepts. Hope and Blackthorn are disgusted by them and tell them to get a room, but they protest, spending the rest of the afternoon together peacefully. :A few days later, Ankuro tries to ask him to be her mate. He disagrees, saying they can be friends for now. Ankuro then tells him she will come with him back to Mexico City. Delgado is overjoyed, for he missed his hometown very much. Kamili helps them find a dock to get to on a boat. They go in Kamili's housefolk's truck. The twoleg stops for gas, which leaves Delgado and his mate, hiding under a fuzzy blanket. They enjoy every moment together, and he warns her that it may not be what she expected. Theme Song Prayin' for Daylight by The Rascal Flatts. Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94oPw55BBgk Real Life Image Family Members Mate: :Ankuro - Living Brother: :Rojo - Status Unknown Category:Character Category:Tom Category:Loner Category:Hawkfire's Characters Category:Living Characters Category:To Be Deleted